


forehead kisses

by glossedcherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Relationship(s), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Soft Reiner Braun, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossedcherry/pseuds/glossedcherry
Summary: does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

> contains light spoilers for up to chapter 129 of the manga  
> also please look at the tags, if blood and stuff isn't what you can handle, please turn around!

You press a kiss to his forehead, eyes fluttering shut. Rays from the rising sun were too bright for just waking up. The sun creeps through the curtains of the bedroom and the light chirps from birds outside can be heard.

"Rei, my love, you have to get up. You have a meeting in an hour." You whisper into his ear, running a hand through his hair, bringing your fingertips down his jawline, over the stubble that resided there, and to a rest on his cheekbone. Reiner stirs, a small groan escaping from his lips. As much as you'd prefer to sit in bed and cuddle with him, you didn't want Zeke up your ass about your boyfriend's irresponsibility and failure to fulfill his duties, as he had so kindly put it last time.

Untangling your legs, you sit up, stretching both arms over your head for a moment, the oversized t-shirt that may or may not belong to the blonde behind you rising past your thighs . A calloused hand brushed at the bit of skin on your back that showed. A small beam worked its way onto your face.

"Good morning sleepyhead." You quip, turning around and holding his hand. He runs circles on the back of your hand with his thumb.

"Hey." He softly responds, voice filled with sleep. A gentle tug on your hand sends you back towards the bed and into his arms. Faint smiles fade onto both of your faces, shaking your head and rolling your eyes. You bury your face into his chest, appreciating his presence. The two of you lay there for a few minutes, basking in the morning glow that shined on your shared bed.

Begrudgingly, he gets up, placing a kiss on your temple before he leaves the bed. You voice your complaints through a grumble, laying face down on the bed. A deep chuckle comes from his chest and he leans down to finger-comb your hair.

"I have a meeting, do I not?" He grabbed you from the covers, lifting you into his arms. "And last I checked, you have pre-flight check ups to do on the Warriors, right?" You let out a shriek of joy as he set you down on the wooden floors of your bedroom. Eyes connected to eyes, and a sigh escapes the boy's lips. Your eyes wander around the room, before your chin is lightly tugged back toward Reiner.

He leaned down to capture your lips in a doting kiss. It was gentle and sweet, just like the atmosphere between the two of you.

\----------

Blood smeared on his hands as he demanded medical supplies for the medic. Red stained the bottom of the ship deck in puddles as you drew in whispy breaths. Hanji, a pair of makeshift forceps in hand, tried to remove the various bullets imbedded in your flesh. Reiner's hands pushed down on holes left by bullets that had been removed, now sitting on the floor next to Hanji.

"My love, you have to get up. I know it hurts, but stay awake please." He whimpers your name into your ear, voice cloudy with sorrow. His forehead met yours, pressing a kiss to your temple and staying there momentarily until Hanji reminded him quickly to keep applying pressure until she could get everything bandaged up.

"Stay with me angel." He whispers, desperately trying to stop the blood from your limbs from spilling out onto the deck. 

A few moments later, Pieck runs backs with rags they had collected from various places on the ship. Reiner grabs them, quickly tying them into makeshift bandages to stop the blood from flowing from the open wounds. Hanji still works on pulling out the last few pieces of metal from your body. A collection of about 6 bullets sat next to her, along with many bloody pieces of clothing from various people on the ship who had offered a sleeve of their shirt or the like. 

"Hey. I love you, Reiner. Always have, always will." You smile weakly, raising your hand to his face, to run your thumb against his cheek. Blood smears with your thumb, painting his face red.

The sun sets on the battlefield, the smoke from the blown up Marleyan cruiser and the decomposing titans float into the sky as Reiner's pleads fill the air. Colorful streaks fill the clouds in a watercolor of light. You press a kiss to his forehead, eyes fluttering shut.

**Author's Note:**

> damn what's up ao3 nation how are we. kinda wrote this because i am in #spain. anyways!


End file.
